WWE: The Pie Thrower Finally Revealed!
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: Remember 3 years ago when Kevin Owens had a pie thrown in his face and nobody knew it? Today, we find out who is the perpetrator!


July 4th, 2016, Monday Night Raw.

After a chaotic food fight on the Independence Day edition of Monday Night Raw, which was started because Aiden English and Simon Gotch were being booed by the roster, and the crowd for performing terribly backstage, and also because Miz and Maryse were not gonna let it happen and got food thrown on them in their expensive clothes for it, everyone was gone. Food was all over the place, and only two people were left there. Heath Slater, who wore the scars of the food fight, and was chokeslammed by both Big Show and Kane through a table of food and unconscious, and Kevin Owens, who had hidden underneath the table during the whole fight and no doubt snacking and laughing at the display. Not to mention, completely unscathed from the food fight. All clean. Kevin got up from under the table and scanned the whole room.

He chuckles at all the wasted food, but more so at poor Slater who was still down and out from the Double Chokeslam. Kevin just smugly smiles at it all and then grabs a hot dog. "You know, this would never happen on Canada Day." He sounded so proud of himself for being so clever, smart, and slick. He would then proudly walk away with a cocky smile on his face. Well...almost. As quick as he turned around and widened his eyes...

_*BLAM!*_

Kevin's face was pied. Covered in whip cream and it took him a while for it to sink, this is until he wiped his face and started screaming with rage. Letting out his primal anger, he flips two tables over adding more decorations of food to the floor and still screaming. Hell, even took some of the cream off his face and tasted it, the taste was sour much like he was. And then he finally left to go get cleaned up, still in a temper tantrum.

Still in the room, the cameraman picked up a masked individual sneaking his way out of the room straight to the exit of the building. The masked man stopped towards the exit so the cameraman was close enough behind him. He turns around and then he laughs in front of the camera, then the mystery man starts lifting his mask. The camera though pans down to the floor as the mask is dropped there close to the individual's feet, then the camera slowly pans back up. The face of the person who threw the pie in Kevin's face was indeed in fact, none other than...

...Byron Saxton. WWE's own color commentator. Who's scheduled to commentate with Michael Cole and JBL before the show started. Of all people to expect, Byron was the very least, but it made sense why Byron would be the one person to do this, especially considering the bullying, ridicule, and jokes he had been receiving from Kevin on occasions. It made Byron have more than a good reason to want and plan revenge against Kevin and those who often made fun of him constantly every week on WWE programming whether be it Raw or Smackdown Live. Even from JBL, Corey Graves, and even Michael Cole of all people threw jabs at him even when he was trying his best to do his job. Byron smiled like he never smiled before, feeling liberated from that shred of payback he paid to Owens. Byron then just inhales the air, taken in his joy of getting the last word on Kevin. The crowd that filled the arena gasped, laughed, scratched their heads, or were just silent.

Byron Saxton: Life is so good right now. Man. My only regret is that I only get to do it once to Kevin, or until he decides to mess with me again. Either way, this accomplishment will stay with me. Might as well add this feat on my Wikipedia page.

Byron then thinks for a minute, nods at his forgetfulness and takes out his notepad and pen. In the page he turned to, was a list of people that he had wanted to hit next:

\- Corey Graves: (For verbal abuse and bullying, assuming his personal life, constant taunting, ETC.)

\- Triple H: (For throwing him to the floor from the announce table.)

\- JBL: (For verbal abuse and bullying.)

\- Michael Cole: (For having the gall to join in on the "fun" of bullying him.)

\- Nia Jax: (For lying thinking we weren't in a relationship.)

\- Renee Young: (For siding with Michael and Graves about the lie that he owed $20 to Graves.)

-Dolph Ziggler: (For yelling and embarrassing me when I was his rookie on NXT.)

\- Kevin Owens: (For verbal abuse and bullying.)

Byron drew a line through Kevin's name and the reason why. It seemed that Byron had a lot of time on his hands to reflect more than just petty revenge. It was clear that Byron wanted a lot of scores to be settled. "One down, seven to go," Byron said still beaming a smile.

He then puts the pad and pen away and walks out the exit door, ready to get himself dressed for commentary later tonight. He walked away with a smile on his face a happy man from getting even with one of his many thorns in his side. He plucked one out, sooner or later it would only be a matter of time before he plucked the rest, and they wouldn't see it coming.


End file.
